The objectives will be to resolve, purify and characterize the components of the mammalian adenyl cyclase system and to reconstitute from the individual components on adenyl cyclase system capable of hormonal response in both normal and tumor cells. Employing the methods similar to those used successfully for the resolution and reconstitution of the inner mitochondrial membrane, studies to determine components required for hormonal and/or fluoride response of adenyl cyclase will be undertaken followed by purification and characterization of these components towards understanding why many tumor cells respond abnormally to hormones and have abnormal levels of cAMP. Preparation of antibodies to purified components will be attemtped and use of I125 labelled components will be undertaken to permit localization of various components of the membrane.